At Night
by a green banana
Summary: La noche cayó y éste se encontraba enfadado. Volver a amanecer sin algún problema psicológico fue algo verdaderamente imposible.


**At Night**  
AU**  
**

_Teme sin seguridad…sino, ¿para qué temer?._

Dejé que mis parpados cerrasen; permitiendo entrar a la oscuridad infinita y siniestra a mí. Una corriente eléctrica recorriese por mi espina dorsal. Una gota de sudor frío adornó mi frente al escuchar un sigiloso, callado y cálido suspiro debajo de mi cama.

El miedo empezó a invadir mi entero y pequeño cuerpo. Tragar forzosamente la saliva fue una exquisitez para aquel espectro y bien lo sabía. Lo seducía al dejar escapar mi miedo por mis poros y dejar que éste oliese. Temblar fue una de mis acostumbradas acciones cuales recurría todas las noches al percibirlo cerca de mí.

La desesperación continua e insaciable, fue atroz. Mi corazón latir diez veces más de lo que hacía, mi frío sudor recorrer por cada milímetro cubierto de mi cuerpo…fue todo para su cena perfecta. A pesar de ello, era mi mejor amigo.

Me levanté ligeramente al sentir crujidos raspar bajo mi cama. Cerré apretadamente mis ojos y mi garganta se atascó al no poder chillar. El horror en mi cabeza se apoderó, mostrándome cientos de imágenes escalofriantes a mi joven criterio. Metí completamente mis pies, sabiendo que así, no me tomaría del tobillo.

Los murmullos empezaron. Los rasguillos tomaron fuerza y desesperación. ¡Rayos!. Estaba enojado. Podía sentir su blanca, espesa y cálida ira en el ambiente. Dejé resbalar unas rotas lágrimas de mis ojos y recorrer hasta mis mejillas.

Tenía sólo siete años cuando éste empezó a aparecerse. Ya habían pasado seis años desde su cómoda estadía bajo mi cama. Lo empecé a tomar como mi mejor amigo, ya que siempre había estado cerca de mí de alguna u otra forma. Era espeluznante cuando se enojaba aquel, ya que no tenía compasión. Se desquitaba conmigo, asustándome.

Apreté mis dedos al no poder saber qué iba a hacer para asustarme ahora. Rechiné mis dientes de leche. Algo húmedo comenzó a nacer en mi abdomen. Mi boca comenzó a temblar. Rápidamente, me quité la sabana que cubría mi entero cuerpo y vi cómo sangre regaba como fuente originario de mi abdomen, dejando manchas permanentes en mi colcha.

Lloré con increíbles fuerzas. Dejé la sabana a un lado, me senté cerca de mi almohada. Abracé mis piernas, pegándolas contra mi pecho y hundí mi cabeza en el espacio hueco que habitaba entre mi pecho y mis rodillas. La cosa comenzó a rascar con sus raspadas uñas a la cama y se llevó arrastrando la sabana que abandoné, consigo.

─¡Para! ─ grité en el susto, tapándome las orejas con mis pequeñas manos

Más lágrimas pasaron por mi rostro. Sabía que llorando, sólo tentaba a más al espectro. De pronto, podía sentí mi garganta apretar y enredarse a sí misma. Me comencé a ahogar, más lágrimas adornaron mi rostro al no poder respirar. Extendí con fuerza mis piernas, dejando marcas que desvanecían en las sábanas. Hacía para atrás mi cabeza, tratando de liberarme de aquella sensación.

Dirigí mis manos a mi cuello, tratando de arrebatar lo que me estaba haciendo sentir así. Inútil. Me estaba quedando sin aire, y la cama comenzaba a hundirse. Abrí completamente mis ojos al notar que estaba hundiéndome, alcé mis brazos, queriéndome sujetar de algún objeto firme y próximo. Nada.

De la nada, pude sentir toda la oscuridad pesada que habitaba en mi pieza, caer sobre mí. Mi garganta volvió a su estado normal, permitiéndome encontrar la respiración que tanto necesitaba de golpe; como si hubiese salido del agua. Comencé a gritar y a patalear y alzaba mis brazos para alejarlo de mí lo que sea que haya sido aquello.

Llorar no fue una opción, fue una decisión. Los rasquillos volvieron a empezar pero con fuertes amenazas. No se veía cómo, pero se veía qué. En las paredes comenzaron a salir blancas rayas entrecortadas. En mis orejas y cuello, podía sentir la cálida respiración de un ser no identificado, sentía filosos instrumentos penetrar lentamente por mis piernas. La sangre comenzaba a correr.

─¡YA! ─ exclamé asustada; tratando de compadecer a aquella cosa

Las cosas de mi habitación comenzaron a caer. Estaba siendo atacada nuevamente. Volteé a ver desesperadamente mi reloj; queriendo ver que pronto el sol estaría acercándose. Tres de la madrugada. Pegué un grito, tratando de que mis padres salieran corriendo hasta mi cuarto. Nada.

Sentí como la oscuridad tomaba forma y me tomó del cuello y me sumió hasta la cama, asfixiándome. Cerré totalmente mis ojos, quería despertar ya. Aquel espectro me torturaba mentalmente. A pesar de ello; se sentía como el carajo que era verdad.

Lloré con fuerzas y por último que recuerdo, fue sólo que grité lo más fuerte que pude haber hecho en todas las noches desde hace seis años.

* * *

─¿Amu? ─ preguntó una voz maternal ─¿Ya despertaste? ─

Una mujer mayor, con aspecto maternal, entró a la habitación. La madre se acercó hacia la cama, donde habitaba su pequeña hija de trece años dormir profunda y tranquilamente. Se sonrió a sí misma y acarició la blanquecina y seca mejilla. Tomó de la sábana que estaba a la altura de su plano pecho y se la retiró, dejando expuesto su cuerpo entero.

Sus ojos abrieron completamente. El susto y la aturdes invadió a la mujer al ver en el cuerpo de su niñita, cortadas en sus delgadas piernas y manchas de sangre en la parte del abdomen de su pijama.

**Fin**

LOL~ un experimento :3 bueno, qué tal? xD reviews? ;3; fail~~


End file.
